


Clamp goes to Hogwarts

by Shelby_M



Category: Gate 7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ФАНФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Тачибана и Сейширо

**Author's Note:**

> ФАНФИК ЗАМОРОЖЕН

 

* * *

_1982 год_

 

* * *

Сейширо, оглядываясь по сторонам, осторожно подталкивал Тачибану в сторону гриффиндорской башни. Хорошо, что все еще были в Большом зале – вряд ли они одобрили бы присутствие слитеринца в гриффиндорской гостиной. Тачибана был гриффиндорским префектом, и, похоже, слегка перебрал на выпускной вечеринке – поэтому Сейширо тащил его в комнату, развеяться.  
Никто не мог понять, как мрачный социопат слитеринец и всеми любимый и популярный префект Гриффиндора могли вообще находиться в одном помещении. Многие боялись и сторонились Сейширо, потому что говорили, что он слишком хорош в заклинаниях темной магии. Тем не менее, Тачибана и Сейширо были лучшими друзьями с первого года в Хогвартсе, тем самым пренебрегая общими принципами, что Гриффиндор и Слитерин «обязаны» враждовать. Эти двое врагами никогда не были, и не рвались таковыми стать. Они частенько подкалывали друг друга, у них были многие негласные соревнования в предметах – но они также всегда поддерживали и помогали друг другу в тяжелые минуты.  
\- Корень аконита, - тихо сказал Сейширо портрету Толстушки, и протиснулся в гостиную Гриффиндора, волоча Тачибану за собой.  
Он усмехнулся, подумав, скольких бы гриффиндорцев перекосило, знай они, что ему известен их пароль. Подобная мысль его забавляла.  
Префектам полагалась отдельная маленькая комната с крошечной ванной. Сейширо втолкнул туда Тачибану, закрыв дверь заклинанием, чтобы никто не зашел и не увидел его здесь.  
\- Иди умойся, герой, - холодно бросил он, кидая свою мантию на спинку стула.  
Тачибана послушно плеснул на лицо холодной воды, отфыркиваясь и растирая шею. Похоже это помогло – его взгляд прояснился, и он слегка удивленно огляделся.  
\- Ох...  
\- Тебе не стоило пробовать то вино, - Сейширо смотрел на него с мягкой усмешкой. – Ты забыл, что я предупредил тебя о том, что Флоурайт туда подмешал одно из своих зелий?  
Тачибана кивнул, слегка морщась, и сел на кровать рядом со слитеринцем.  
\- Мне Сакура подлил. Гад, - буркнул он и вздохнул. – Ты, кстати, мог применить заклинание, чтобы протрезвить меня.  
Сейширо хитро покосился на друга.  
\- Но тогда я бы не смог облапать тебя, пока тащил тебя на себе, и не был бы сейчас в гриффиндорской башне.  
Тачибана хмыкнул, откинувшись на кровать и положив руки под голову.  
\- Ты никогда не делаешь ничего просто так. Да и был ты здесь уже сто раз.  
\- Ммм, - согласился Сейширо, устраиваясь рядом. – Хотя на самом деле я и сам не очень трезв, - неожиданно признался он. – Боялся напутать и ненароком заколдовать тебя. Знаешь же, что у меня только разрушающие заклинания выходят безупречно.  
Тачибана повернулся на бок, разлядывая силуэт друга в темноте – Сейширо как раз погасил лампу ленивым движением палочки.  
_«Вишня и струна сердца дракона»,_ \- не к месту вспомнил Тачибана, как они покупали свои палочки. Олливандер тогда еще как-то странно посмотрел на Сейширо, словно не решаясь отдавать ее ему.  
\- Ты окончательно решил, что будешь путешествовать после школы?  
\- Ага, - снова согласился Сейширо, кидая палочку на стол, и тоже поворачиваясь на бок.  
Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу.  
\- Мне не дает покоя эта легенда о Серебрянном драконе.  
\- Но это всего лишь миф.  
\- Может быть, - Сейширо разглядывал Тачибану. – А ты довольно симпатичный, - вдруг заметил он.  
Тачибана приподнял брови.  
\- А ты, похоже, и правда выпил больше, чем следует.  
\- Да нет, я и раньше так думал. Ты мне всегда нравился.  
Сейширо неожиданно придвинулся к гриффиндорцу, и поцеловал его. Тачибана удивленно замер, а потом приоткрыл губы, отвечая на поцелуй и обнимая Сейширо рукой.  
\- Мы пьяны, - выдал он заключение, когда они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Абсолютно пьяны, - он затуманенно посмотрел на Тачибану. – Мне хочется попробовать, - он не стал уточнять, что, но все и так было ясно.  
Тачибана задумался.  
\- Наверное, я и правда слишком много выпил, - сказал он медленно. – Но почему бы и нет.  
Сейширо наклонился к его уху и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Говорил же я, что Гриффиндор всегда будет под Слитерином. Конечно, я имел в виду очки, - добавил он. – Но и это сойдет.  
Тачибана посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь.  
\- ...Чертов слитеринец.

 

* * *

Когда на следующее утро Тачибана проснулся, Сейширо уже не спал. Он сидел в кровати рядом с ним, укрывшись до пояса простыней, и курил, разглядывая комнату. Тачибана зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и тоже сел, слегка поморщившись.  
\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – осведомился он.  
\- И тебе тоже доброе утро, - Сейширо покосился на него с иронией во взгляде. – Поздновато мы закончили вчера, если ты помнишь. Остальные уже вернулись из Большого зала. Конечно, я мог бы выйти прямо к ним отсюда, но...  
\- Ладно, я понял, - остановил его Тачибана. – Но тогда у нас проблема.  
Сейширо вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Как ты собираешься отсюда выбраться среди бела дня?  
\- Ну, сейчас я достаточно трезв, чтобы применить на себе заклинание иллюзии и смыться, - слитеринец пожал плечами. – Просто вчера не хотел рисковать.  
Тачибана наблюдал, как он курит, а потом вдруг схватил его за руку, и затянулся сигаретой Сейширо, наклонившись к нему.  
\- Хочешь, дам тебе тоже? – спросил слитеринец.  
Тачибана отмахнул головой.  
\- Мне твоей хватит, - он неодобрительно посмотрел на Сейширо. – Объясни мне, как тебе удается каждый год протаскивать сюда эти свои маггловские сигареты?  
Сейширо принял таинственный вид.  
\- О, это еще одна из моих сверхсекретных суперспособностей, - сие означало, что Сейширо будет лишь юлить и подкалывать, но правды из него не вытянуть.  
Тачибана вздохнул.  
\- Слитеринец, - бросил он, стараясь звучать презрительно.  
Сейширо рассмеялся.  
\- Ты всегда так смешно звучишь, когда пытаешься использовать это как обидное слово, мой дорогой гриффиндорец.  
Тачибана раздосадованно цокнул языком.  
\- Ты совершенно невыносимый тип.  
Его друг усмехнулся.  
\- Ты говоришь мне это уже седьмой год.  
Тачибана хмыкнул и снова затянулся сигаретой Сейширо. Он выпустил дым и задумчиво уставился на друга.  
\- Ммм... а получается, мы сейчас, как там говорят – приятели с привилегиями?  
Слитеринец шикоро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если так, то, должен тебе сказать, неплохие привилегии. Особенно со стороны гриффиндорского префекта.  
Тачибана усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам, о великий.  
Они расхохотались и повалились на постель в дружеской потасовке.  
\- А что скажешь на то, чтобы иногда использовать эти самые, эээ, привилегии? – внезапно предложил Сейширо, остановившись.  
Тачибана выпутался из простыни, которой его умудрился связать слитеринец, и приподнял бровь.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Лично я не против.


	2. Вечеринка в Хогсмид

* * *

_1980 год_

* * *

  
\- Ба, да неужели ты решил-таки явить свой светлый лик миру.  
Тачибана говорил обычным тоном, но Сейширо показалось, что он использует заклинание громкости. Он застонал и сжал виски ладонями, еле приокрыв один глаз.  
\- Чего ты орешь с утра, - выдавил он.  
Во рту было сухо и горько, а голова... Сейширо охнул и зажмурился, массируя виски пальцами.  
Тачибана стоял, прислонившись к подоконнику, слева от кровати Сейширо. Скрещенные на груди руки и приподнятая бровь, а также открытый сарказм в его голосе, говорили о том, что сейчас Тачибана будет язвить и подкалывать. Слитеринец поморщился. Голова гудела, и он не был уверен, что сможет нормально отвечать и парировать на этот раз. Сейширо кое-как сел в кровати и огляделся.  
\- О.  
\- Ага, - согласился Тачибана, глядя на друга с легкой иронией во взгляде.  
Комната в «Кабаньей голове», которую они сняли на ночь, была полна мусора и пустых бутылок. Бобы Берти Боттс, шоколадные лягушки, обломки сахарных перьев, свистящие леденцы, бутылки из-под масляного эля, с лужицами этого самого эля вокруг них... Сейширо обозревал бардак с каким-то невольным восхищением.  
\- Это, эээ, все мы сделали? – спросил он Тачибану.  
Тот кивнул на копну светлых волос, спокойно спящую посреди всего этого безобразия.  
\- Он большей степенью. Он, кстати, и виноват в твоем теперешнем состоянии.  
\- Это как? – Сейширо вновь потер виски, пытаясь прогнать головную боль.  
Тачибана вздохнул и подошел к слитеринцу, протягивая ему стакан с прохладным тыквенным соком.  
\- Выпей, что ли. На тебя смотреть тошно.  
Сейширо хмыкнул, но принял стакан из рук Тачибаны, и сделал несколько глотков.  
\- Спаситель мой, я твой должник навеки!  
Юноша нагнул голову в притворном поклоне, о чем тут же пожалел – мир завертелся, и в следующее мгновение он ощутил, как чьи-то руки поддерживают его за плечи, не давая потерять связь с реальностью.  
\- Знаешь, когда это чудо соизволит проснуться, я его придушу, - доверительно сообщил ему Тачибана, когда Сейширо более менее пришел в себя.  
\- Почему?  
\- А кто делал все эти адские коктейли с его самодельными отравами? – гриффиндорец хмыкнул. – Нашелся гений Зельеваренья, понимаешь! А по его милости, между прочим, мы тут застряли на всю ночь. Ты представляешь себе, _что_ с нами будет, когда мы вернемся в школу? И ладно бы просто вернулись, а представляешь, что будет, когда вернемся в нашем состоянии?  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- Ну ты вроде неплохо выглядишь и держишься, - промямлил он.  
\- Угу, - Тачибана открыто зевнул. – Потому что я полночи провел в туалете, и потом еще столько же, пытаясь привести себя в человекоподобный* вид. Перед тобой результат многих часов стараний и страданий.  
\- Слишком умная и длинная фраза для меня, - буркнул Сейширо. – Особенно с утра.  
Тачибана осторожно приобнял друга за плечи, помогая ему встать с кровати.  
\- До умывальника сам дойдешь, герой? – он сочувственно похлопал Сейширо по спине.  
\- Дойду, - снова буркнул слитеринец, и, слегка покачиваясь, устремился в маленькую ванную приводить себя в порядок.  
Когда он вернулся, он выглядел намного лучше, свежее и опрятнее.  
Сейширо зашвырнул свою мантию в дальний угол, и натянул на себя водолазку. Вдруг он охнул и с ужасом посмотрел на Тачибану, осознав их ситуацию.  
\- Нас же в замке, наверное, давно хватились.  
\- Доброе утро, наконец-то ты здесь не только телом, но и разумом. Хватились конечно, - кивнул Тачибана, снова принимая высокомерно-насмешливый вид.  
\- Нас же убьют.  
\- А я тебе о чем говорил, - гриффиндорец взмахнул палочкой, и Сейширо почувствовал, как его одежда разглаживается, а волосы аккуратно распутываются и ложаться в его обычную прическу.  
Тачибана удовлетворенно оглядел результат своих трудов.  
\- Вроде бы выглядишь как обычно. По тебе и не скажешь, что пил всю ночь.  
Сейширо поморщился.  
\- Не издевайся. Тебя хоть Юко любит, и вообще она вам потакает, гриффиндорцам. Но нас с этим придурком, - Сейширо бесцеремонно пнул кучу мусора, под которой спал их третий друг. – Король пристукнет.  
«Король» - таково было прозвище декана Слитерина, Ашуры. Он и выглядел как король – длинные черные волосы, величественный взгляд, прямая осанка... а еще о его наказаниях для провинившихся и нарушивних дисциплину, ходили легенды.  
\- Мерлинова борода, нам конец, - простонал Сейширо, и с неожиданной злостью снова пнул светловолосого. – Просыпайся, чертов Флоурайт! Или я тебя пристукну Авадой прежде, чем это с нами обоими сделает Ашура!  
Куча мусора зашевелилась, и из-под бутылок показалось заспанное лицо их знакомого слитеринца, Юи. Он охнул и, повторяя мимику Сейширо, сжал голову руками.  
\- Чего вы орете?  
Тачибана против воли хихикнул.  
\- Все слитеринцы такие одинаковые с похмелья? – спросил он у Сейширо.  
Тот лишь мрачно посмотрел на него. Чего он терпеть не мог, так это когда его «смешивали» с другими, или сравнивали с кем-либо, кроме как если это не было в его пользу.  
Тем временем Юи усердно копался в груде мусора и пустых бутылок. Двое других наблюдали за ним с легким любопытством, стоя рядом у окна.  
\- Медитативное зрелище, - прокомментировал Сейширо.  
\- Ага, - согласился Тачибана.  
Наконец Юи выудил откуда-то маленькую фляжку и отпил из нее. В следующее мгновение он уже был на ногах и широко улыбался – от похмелья не осталось и следа.  
\- Ну что, всем доброе утро! Как спалось? – радостно осведомился он.  
Тачибана и Сейширо переглянулись.  
\- Ты знал, что у него есть эта штука?  
\- Если бы знал, поверь мне, я бы не выблевал душу ночью, и утром дал бы тебе это, а не тыквенный сок.  
\- Я убью его.  
Юи удивленно заморгал.  
\- Но я же поставил ее вчера на тумбочку сразу, и сказал, что нам утром понадобится. Вы что, не заметили?  
Двое других снова переглянулись. Тачибана пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, к черту твои зелья и все остальное. Нам нужно решать, что делать?  
\- Ммм, ну я бы мог накрыть нас заклинанием иллюзии, и пробраться в школу через тот ход под «Медовым горшком». Только проблема в том, что нас и так уже, скорее всего, ищут, - Сейширо неуверенно посмотрел на Тачибану.  
\- Король нас повесит, - с ужасом шепнул Юи, не зная, что почти повторяет слова Сейширо. – Вниз головой. На всю оставшуюся жизнь. Которая будет очень короткой, если он это сделает.  
\- Тогда заткнись, и думай, как этого избежать, - бросил Сейширо, собирая свои вещи по комнате, и рыская в поисках палочки.  
Тачибана вздохнул и потянулся за своей мантией.  
\- Ладно, давайте для начала сматываться отсюда, на улице разберемся и составим план действий.  
\- Мерлин, как же приятно, когда знаешь, что есть умные гриффиндорцы, - промурлыкал Юи, собирая свои бутылочки, пузырьки, и фиалы с зельями в сумку.  
\- О Господи, и ты туда же, - Тачибана раздраженно пригладил челку, закинув рюкзак на плечо.  
\- Ну, просто остальные и правда... – начал было Сейширо, но потом махнул рукой. – Ты хороший, - просто сказал он, и пожал плечами в ответ на изумленный взгляд Тачибаны.  
  


* * *

Они шли по главной улице Хогсмида, когда вдруг из дверей ближайшего кабака вылетела чья-то фигура, рухнув в снег. Хозяин кабака показался в двери, грозя кулаком.  
\- И чтобы духу твоего тут больше не было! – заорал он. – Ишь ты, пришел и давай все крушить! На вас не напасешься, черти! – он разъяренно захлопнул дверь.  
Сейширо тем временем уже перевернул фигуру на спину ботинком, и разглядывал знакомое лицо с широкой ухмылкой.  
\- Вот тебе и на.  
\- Курогане? – Юи удивленно поднял брови, глядя на закадычного дружка его брата близнеца.  
Курогане же валялся в снегу, совершенно не реагируя ни на что. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что он спит, пьяный в стельку. Троица переглянулась.  
\- А как насчет того, чтобы... – начал Сейширо.  
\- Я тоже об этом подумал, - Юи сощурился, изучая синяк под глазом бравого гриффиндорца.  
\- А думаешь поверят? – неуверенно спросил Сейширо.  
\- Обставим все как надо – тогда разумеется, - кивнул светловолосый слитеринец.  
Тачибана поднял руку, привлекая их внимание.  
\- Простите, не владею слитеринской телепатией. Вы о чем?  
Сакуразука и Флоурайт ухмыльнулись.  
\- Он будет нашим козлом отпущения, и билетом для избежания наказания, - объяснил Сейширо, как само собой разумеющееся.  
\- Э? – Тачибана моргнул.  
\- Мы скажем, что пошли искать его... минуточку, - Юи быстро вбежал в кабак, откуда выкинули Курогане.  
Спустя несколько минут он вернулся, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Я так и думал! Он вчера увязался за нами, но не успел уследить, куда мы ушли – и предпочел шататься по деревне, а потом зашел в этот трактир, напился, и начал там все ломать.  
Сейширо потер руки.  
\- Так это ж идеально складывается!  
\- Еще бы!  
\- Простите, - снова начала Тачибана, но Юи перебил его.  
\- Мы скажем, что мой брат попросил меня узнать, куда подевался Курогане, - воодушевленно жестикулируя пояснил он. – Всем известно, что они – не разлей вода, поэтому понятно, что Фай заволновался, куда он пропал. Сам он пойти не мог, ибо... ибо и точка, какая разница. Ну, поскольку мне одному идти ночью было страшновато, я попросил помощи у друга-слитеринца, - Юи обхватил Сейширо за плечи. – А поскольку Курогане – гриффиндорец, ты, встретив нас в холле, пошел за нами, чтобы, эээ, спасти честь факультета! – закончил он. – Правда я гений?  
\- Нам в жизни не поверят, - отверг идею Тачибана. – К тому же это будет нечестно.  
Сейширо высвободился из хватки Флоурайта, и подошел к Тачибане. Он приподнял его за подбородок и молча взглянул ему в глаза. Казалось, между ними идет немой диалог, смысл которого ускользнул от Юи. Тачибана вздохнул и закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- ...Чертов слитеринец, - сказал он. – Идем.  
Сейширо победно улыбнулся.  
  


* * *

\- Так значит вот оно что, - преподаватель Трансфигурации, она же заведующий кафедрой Гриффиндора, Юко Ичихара, положила ногу на ногу и изучающе уставилась на трех мальчиков перед ней.  
Курогане был в больничном крыле, где ему залечивали ушибы. Сейширо, Юи и Тачибана стояли перед столом в кабинете Юко.  
\- Ну что ж... – декан Гриффиндора задумчиво барабанила пальцами по столу. – Спасибо, что нашли его, мальчики. Конечно, это не оправдывает того, что вы без разрешения ушли из школы – поэтому мне придется снять по двадцать очков с каждого из вас.  
Троица притворно вздохнула, стараясь не ликовать при Юко – отделаться так легко за дикую ночь в Хогсмиде смахивало на школьный рекорд.  
\- Можете идти, - отпустила их Юко. – Отдыхайте, сегодня все равно суббота.  
\- Спасибо, профессор Ичихара, - ответили они нестройным хором, и поспешили прочь из кабинета.  
  


* * *

\- Она даже не позвала Короля! – возбужденным шепотом сказал Юи, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока они шли по коридору в направлении Большого зала. – Я думал позовет, и тогда конец, потому что он бы просек меня, но...  
\- Хватит об этом, - Сейширо скривился. – Пронесло и пронесло, слава Мерлину. Но чтоб я еще раз пил что-либо, если рядом ошиваешься ты...  
Юи расхохотался.  
\- Все равно мы нечестно поступили, - Тачибана вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Именно, - послышался сзади чей-то холодный голос.  
Троица вздрогнула, и обернулась.  
Брат Юи, Фай, стоял, прислонившись к колонне. Его синий шарф Рэйвенкло оттенял его глаза, делая их еще более синими, чем у брата.  
Если бы тогда был двадцать первый век, то Сейширо, Тачибана и Юи послужили бы отличной моделью для картины маслом «triple poker face». Первым заговорил Юи.  
\- Послушай, Фай...  
\- Не желаю я ничего слушать, - его тон был ледяным. – Как ты – ты! – мог так подставить Куро?  
\- Ты сам не захотел идти с нами, я тебя, между прочим, приглашал! – Юи сверкнул глазами, начиная сердиться. – Если бы мы не выпутались сейчас из этого, нас бы исключили! Перспектива вылететь из Хогвартса на пятом курсе меня не очень-то прельщает.  
\- А Куро....  
\- А у Курогане, хотя он и вспыльчивый кретин, нет особых нарушений! А у нас... – Юи осекся, бросая взгляд на Тачибану и Сейширо, словно ища поддержки.  
\- Ну, у меня нарушений достаточно, - кивнул Сейширо. – К сожалению, я не тот человек, который любит быть спутанным правилами.  
Юи кивнул в благодарность.  
\- Вот и у меня также, из-за моих экспериментов, - Юи принял скорбный вид непонятого гения. – А Тачибана – вообще префект. И, поскольку это мы его уговорили смыться в Хогсмид, то мы не собираемся портить ему репутацию чем-либо.  
Фай покосился на Тачибану.  
\- Значит, и ты с ними заодно? Ты слишком много водишься со слитеринцами.  
Тачибана фыркнул и высокомерно вздернул подбородок.  
\- Эти слитеринцы – мои друзья. Я не считаю, что мы хорошо поступили. Но сдавать их Королю на милость я не собираюсь.  
Фай смерил их презрительным взглядом, развернулся и ушел по направлению к больничному крылу.  
\- Думаешь, он скажет что-то? – Сейширо смотрел ему вслед.  
Юи отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Если бы речь шла только о вас, может и сказал бы. Но, поскольку я тоже в этом замешан, он будет молчать.  
\- А, понятно – кровные узы и все такое? – Сейширо иронично приподнял брови.  
Юи рассмеялся.  
\- О, если бы. Да нет, просто он знает, что я могу подлить ему Веритасерума в сок, и тогда он расскажет всем, что он делал с Курогане в чулане для метел месяц тому назад, - Юи ухмыльнулся.  
Тачибана и Сейширо, разинув рты, смотрели на него.  
\- Фай и _Курогане_?  
Флоурайт хихикнул.  
\- Хорошо быть гением-зельеваром, да? Все тайны школы открываются сами собой.  
\- ...Чертов слитеринец, - на этот раз это был Сейширо.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и, расхохотавшись, побежали в Большой зал, надеясь успеть к обеду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Не знаю, есть ли это слово на самом деле – если есть, хорошо, если нет – Тачибана специально исковеркал, стебаясь.


	3. Обещание

* * *

_1970 год_

* * *

В детском доме новичкам всегда доставалось поначалу. Сейширо не был исключением. Тачибана подошел к мальчику, который сидел на полу и с легким удивлением рассматривал кровь, которую стер с лица.  
\- Ты глупый? – спросил его Тачибана.  
Мальчик молча посмотрел на него в ответ. Краешком ума Тачибана отметил, что у пятилетнего ребенка не должно быть столько цинизма и насмешки во взгляде.  
\- Ты не плачешь, хотя тебе больно, - объяснил он, протягивая мальчику платок.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Сейширо, принимая платок.  
Его голос был совершенно ровным. Тачибана невольно поежился. Так не должно быть. Он реагирует не так. Вернее, вообще никак не реагирует.  
\- Я не глупый. Мне просто не больно, - продолжил Сейширо, поднимаясь с пола. – И я не знаю, что такое плакать.  
\- Не знаешь? Ты не человек? – Тачибана изумленно смотрел на него.  
\- Я Сейширо. Сакуразука Сейширо, - пожал плечами мальчик.  
\- Меня зовут Тачибана, - он учтиво поклонился, как его учили. – Я не знаю своей фамилии, - виновато признался он. – Мне всегда говорили, что меня просто зовут Тачибана. Но почему ты не плачешь?  
Взгляд Сейширо был нечитаемым. Тачибана снова подумал, что так не должно быть – он же всего лишь ребенок.  
\- Я не умею. Это неважно.  
Тачибана вдруг подумал, что Сейширо выглядит так, словно он не умеет не только плакать, но и улыбаться тоже.  
\- Они тебя больше не тронут, - заверил он, желая подбодрить его. – Это только в первый раз, а потом они оставляют тебя в покое. Я знаю.  
\- Да, я привык, - Сейширо промокнул порез на щеке платком Тачибаны, и слегка поморщился.  
\- Можно... можно я буду твоим другом? – неожиданно предложил Тачибана.  
Сейширо моргнул.  
\- Другом?  
Тачибана кивнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое друг? – неуверенно спросил он.  
Ему казалось, что этот странный мальчик вообще не знает обычных вещей, зато знает что-то совсем другое. Сейширо задумчиво-изучающе смотрел на него.  
\- Никто не хотел бы быть моим другом, - сказал он.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не умею плакать и чувствовать. Никому не интересно играть со мной, - сказал он спокойно.  
Тачибана протянул ему руку.  
\- Тогда давай договоримся. Ты научишь меня не плакать, потому что я хочу стать сильнее и увереннее. А я научу тебя чувствовать.  
\- Научишь... чувствовать? – Сейширо посмотрел на Тачибану с легким любопытством.  
Тот кивнул. Сейширо пожал его руку.  
\- Только я правда другой, - немного виновато предостерег он Тачибану. – Вокруг меня происходят странные вещи.  
Глаза Тачибаны загорелись.  
\- Значит у нас больше общего, чем можно было подумать, - сказал он. – Идем, тебе надо умыться.  
Мальчик кивнул, и пошел за Тачибаной, который тащил его за собой, держа за руку. Его первый настоящий друг. Это слово для него звучало необычно, но почему-то, когда он думал об этом, ему становилось теплее.  
  


* * *

_1974 год_

* * *

\- Сейширо? Сейширо!  
Мальчик в слишком большой для него рубашке и рваных на коленках штанах шел по коридору старого детского дома, пытаясь отыскать своего друга.  
\- Куда же он запропастился, - он огорченно вздохнул.  
Потом вдруг какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову, и он побежал на улицу.  
Мальчик пролез через дырку в заборе, о которой знали только они с его другом, и побежал вниз по склону к реке. Он улыбнулся, увидев знакомый силуэт на берегу.  
\- Опять ты здесь.  
Сейширо обернулся.  
\- Тачибана, - это было скорее признание факта его присутствия, чем приветствие.  
Второй мальчик устроился рядом с ним на траве, подложив руки под голову.  
\- Ты всегда сбегаешь сюда.  
Сейширо лег рядом, почти касаясь плеча Тачибаны своим плечом.  
\- Здесь тихо. Никто не метлешит перед глазами. Мне они не нравятся.  
\- «Они»?  
\- Люди. Особенно эти в доме, - Сейширо скривился. – Шумные и скучные. Обычные. Я хочу уйти оттуда.  
\- А мы – необычные? – Тачибана повернул голову на сторону, разглядывая профиль друга в свете луны.  
Ночь была теплой, а шум реки убаюкивал. Ветер шелестел листвой в небольшой роще справа от них, и запахи позднего лета разносились вокруг. Это место и правда было очень спокойным. Тачибана понимал, почему второй мальчик сюда сбегал. Здесь было _хорошо_.  
\- Мы – необычные, - с уверенностью подтвердил Сейширо. – Ты сам знаешь, что мы можем делать вещи, которые другие не могут.  
\- А нас заберут отсюда?  
\- Я не знаю. Я думаю, что мы и сами сможем уйти.  
\- Но... – Тачибана неуверенно поерзал на траве. – Как же мы будем жить?  
\- Если мы будем вместе, то мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - спокойно сказал второй мальчик.  
Его уверенность передалась и Тачибане.  
\- Да. Если мы будем помогать друг другу, то сможем. А ты скучаешь по родителям? – внезапно спросил он.  
Сейширо удивленно покосился на него.  
\- Нет, - равнодушный тон, как всегда. – Мне все равно, кто меня родил. Мне это неинтересно, и не кажется важным. А разве я должен скучать?  
\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно отозвался Тачибана. – Я слышал, что многие скучают, и подумал, что так должно быть. Значит мы какие-то неправильные?  
\- Ты тоже не скучаешь?  
Тачибана покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит неправильные, - легко согласился Сейширо, глядя на звезды.  
\- Это плохо?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что нам это не мешает? – предложил Сейширо, пожав плечами.  
Шелест листвы и журчание текущей воды казались песней, если закрыть глаза и вслушаться. Как будто другой мир становился ближе, и в самом воздухе витало волшебство.  
\- Смотри, что я могу.  
Сейширо нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь, и через несколько мгновений вокруг мальчиков начали падать лепестки вишни. Они падали, кружась и танцуя на легком ветру, словно снег.  
\- Как красиво, – Тачибана вытянул руку вперед, ловя лепестки. – А у меня не получается делать такие вещи осознанно. Только когда я сержусь.  
\- Ты научишься.  
Тачибана слегка сдвинул пальцы руки – теперь выглядело так, словно он держал луну.  
\- Тебе бывает одиноко?  
Сейширо задумался.  
\- Нет, - ответил он наконец. – Мне все равно. Я все еще не очень хорошо понимаю эмоции, и зачем они нужны, хотя ты и объяснял.  
\- Ты странный.  
\- Почему ты дружишь со мной, если я странный?  
\- Потому что я тоже странный.  
Тачибана сел, глядя на Сейширо сверху вниз.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы мы перестали дружить.  
Сейширо выплюнул травинку, которую он жевал, и посмотрел на Тачибану, слегка усмехаясь.  
\- Тогда не надо переставать.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Мальчик кивнул, и равнодушно продолжил разглядывать звезды.  
\- Мне не одиноко, потому что я дружу с тобой, - неожиданно признался он.  
  


* * *

_1975 год_

* * *

\- ...и еще рядом обязательно будет лес, чтобы играть там в исследователей, и собирать ягоды. И в лесу будет большое чистое озеро, где можно плавать.  
\- А разве не будет страшно там плавать? – Тачибана снова закашлялся, и Сейширо поддержал его и дал попить, когда приступ прошел.  
Он поправил подушку и накрыл мальчика одеялом.  
\- Не будет, - Сейширо сменил компресс на лбу Тачибаны. – Мы же волшебники. Да и вода там будет прозрачная.  
\- А ты точно думаешь, что мы волшебники? – глаза Тачибаны блестели, а на щеках был лихорадочный румянец.  
\- Никто больше не умеет того, что можем мы, - ответил Сейширо, убирая прядь волос с лица друга. – Поэтому мы будем волшебниками, и получим много денег. И я куплю нам дом. Только нам двоим, подальше отсюда. Там будет сад с большими деревьями, чтобы можно было лазить. И еще мы заведем дракона.  
\- Драконов не бывает.  
\- А мы заведем, - упрямо повторил Сейширо. – Большого и свирепого. Чтобы он отпугивал всех, кто бы лез к нам.  
Тачибана улыбнулся.  
\- Только ты сначала должен выздороветь, - серьезно сказал Сейширо. – А то не сможешь выдрессировать дракона.  
Тачибана хихикнул против воли. Упрямство Сейширо иногда смотрелось так мило, несмотря на его обычное равнодушие. Он был рад, что они друзья. Сейширо может и был странный, но он был надежным другом. Хорошим другом.  
\- Я посплю, ладно? – Тачибана устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- Конечно, спи.  
\- Ты будешь здесь?  
Сейширо взял руку Тачибаны в свою.  
\- Буду. И буду держать тебя за руку, чтобы ты не забывал этого. Так что спи.  
Уже засыпая, Тачибана улыбнулся, услышав бормотание друга:  
\- А дракона мы все равно заведем. Они красивые.  
Прошел еще год, прежде чем они узнали, что держать драконов дома запрещено законом волшебников, но зато можно ухаживать за ними, и за кучей других магических существ в специальных волшебных зоопарках и питомниках, и что магия действительно существует.


	4. Наследство

* * *

_1976 год_

* * *

Человека, который пришел за ними, после того, как они получили свои письма, звали Сайга. Он был в плаще и темных очках, которые, как потом понял Сейширо, он не снимал вообще. Сам Сейширо лишь краем уха слушал объяснение Сайги про школу волшебства и колдовства, и прочее – он и так всегда знал, что они были особенными, и что нужно было лишь выждать, и шанс придет. Тачибана же то и дело что-то спрашивал у Сайги, а его глаза горели любопытством и радостью, как никогда раньше.  
Сайга сказал, что отведет их на Диагон-аллею. Уходя из приюта в тот день, ни один из них не думал, что больше не вернется сюда.  
  


* * *

Сейширо стоял перед его сейфом в Гринготтс, глядя на груды золота в полном шоке. Если бы Тачибана видел его лицо, он бы отметил этот момент как исторический – наконец-то хоть какое-то проявление эмоций. Сам Тачибана ждал его и Сайгу на ступенях перед банком, сказав, что ему там все равно нечего делать. Сейширо тогда еле заметно нахмурился, увидев выражение его лица.  
\- Это не может быть моим, - сказал мальчик наконец, поворачиваясь к Сайге. – Я сирота, у меня никогда не было денег.  
Мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Это твое. Тебе досталось это от твоей матери. Также как и дом, где она жила, на окраине Лондона.  
\- У меня не было матери! – Сейширо начинал сердиться. – Это какая-то шутка?  
\- Нет, - Сайга затряс головой. – Твою мать звали Сетсука Сакуразука. Она работала в Отделе Тайн в Министерстве Магии. Она была на секретных заданиях, и поэтому, чтобы уберечь тебя, ей пришлось отдать тебя в приют. Сама она недавно погибла при исполнении задания, но она оставила тебе все это в наследство, чтобы ты мог нормально учиться в Хогвартсе.  
\- Идиотство какое-то, - пробормотал мальчик. – Не может это быть моим.  
Сайга молча протянул ему несколько свитков. Сейширо грубовато взял их, и начал изучать, при трепещущем свете факелов.  
\- Ох.  
Он долго изучал свитки, полностью погрузившись в них. Большинство взрослых посмеялись бы над ним, и сказали бы, что он просто делает вид, что что-то понимает, в то время как лишь перечитывает одно и то же предложение. В действительности Сейширо просто пытался найти какой-либо подвох. Когда он убедился в том, что документы подлинные, он поднял взгляд на Сайгу. Его лицо было нечитаемым.  
\- Я оставлю их себе, если вы не возражаете, - сказал мальчик, и, не дожидаясь ответа, аккуратно засунул свитки во внутренний карман своей старой куртки.  
Потом он вошел в сейф, и, взяв небольшой мешочек, доверху набил его золотыми галлеонами. Сейширо вышел из сейфа, и повернулся к гоблину, который сопровождал их.  
\- Это останется моим?  
Гоблин удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Разумеется. Этот сейф ваш, если вы – Сейширо Сакуразука. Поскольку вы подтвердили свою личность наверху, все это – ваше.  
\- И никто кроме меня не сможет больше это забрать?  
\- Только вы, и тот, кому вы лично дадите полномочия, для чего нужно заполнить документы наверху.  
Сейширо снова взглянул на груду золота, смотря сквозь нее. Потом он кивнул сам себе, словно решая что-то, и пошел по направлению к тележке, доставившей их сюда.  
\- Вы упоминали дом, - сказал он Сайге. – Поподробнее об этом, пожалуйста.  
  


* * *

Тачибана сидел на ступенях Гринготтса, прислонившись к колонне, и рассматривал прохожих и Диагон-аллею с детским восторгом. Этот мир был настолько ярким после приюта – он не мог поверить, что он и правда _здесь и сейчас_. Он вспомнил, как Сейширо уверенно говорил ему, что они особенные. Он всегда хотел верить ему, но в то же время боялся разочарования. А теперь, когда это оказалось правдой... это было просто потрясающе.  
\- Тачибана! Тачибана!  
Мальчик обернулся... и замер, открыв рот. Сейширо бежал к нему по ступеням, размахивая каким-то мешочком, и что-то возбужденно втолковывая ему на ходу, но Тачибана не мог сосредоточиться на словах.  
Сейширо _улыбался_.  
Тачибана стоял, и не мог поверить в то, что видит. Впервые в жизни он видел друга _улыбающимся_. По-настоящему. Тачибана моргнул, и постарался все же вернуться к реальности.  
\- Прости, что? – еле слышно переспросил он, не замечая того, что и сам широко улыбается в ответ.  
  


* * *

Они стояли на низких табуретках в магазине Мадам Малкин, пока она подкалывала их мантии на нужную длинну, и разглядывали себя в зеркала.  
\- В Гринготтсе можно обменять галлеоны на «обычные» деньги, - сказал Сейширо другу. – Когда мы купим здесь все, что нам нужно, я возьму денег, и мы купим себе хорошую «обычную» одежду, и сделаем прически, какие хотим. И мы не вернемся больше _туда_.  
Тачибана повернул голову, разглядывая Сейширо.  
\- Это твои деньги. И твой дом. Ты можешь уйти. Но я...  
\- Идиот. Ты забыл, что я обещал тебе, когда ты болел тогда? Я обещал, что куплю _нам_ дом. _Нам_. Зачем он мне одному?  
\- Сейширо... – Тачибана смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, боясь поверить.  
\- Ты идешь со мной. И дом, и деньги – _наши_. Я не знаю, можно ли это сделать, пока я не достиг совершеннолетия, но я хочу написать полномочие на тебя, чтобы ты мог брать деньги с моего счета в Гринготтсе, - Сейширо бросил взгляд в сторону Тачибаны. – Они не мои. Они – _наши_. Ясно?  
Тачибана кивнул, стараясь перестать улыбаться, как идиот. В тот момент он был счастлив. Вдруг он слегка нахмурился.  
\- Но нам же не разрешат жить одним? Нам одинадцать. Это невозможно.  
Сейширо махнул рукой.  
\- В документах написано, что у нас есть какой-то опекун. Сайга сказал, это всего лишь формальность, и этот Ашура не будет к нам лезть и вообще. Хотя, надо будет узнать, кто он.  
\- Так значит мы и правда сможем нормально жить теперь?  
Сейширо кивнул.  
\- Я же всегда тебе говорил, что мы уйдем оттуда.  
  


* * *

Дом был небольшим, одноэтажным, но он находился в маленьком тихом поселке, недалеко от леса, и в нем был маленький сад. Одно это уже покорило сердца мальчиков, которые стояли перед калиткой, рассматривая фасад. Сайга отдал им ключи, и помог добраться сюда с вещами, которые они купили в Диагон-аллее, после чего уехал. Сейширо наконец отпер калитку, и они внесли свои вещи в дом.  
\- Завтра мы с тобой поедем в обычные, неволшебные магазины, - деловито сказал он, зажигая свет в прихожей. – И купим себе одежду.  
Тачибана не осмелился ничего сказать – он мялся на пороге, все еще не веря в то, что у них есть дом, их собственный дом, который никто не отнимет – _их_ место. Также он не мог поверить в реальность волшебной палочки, которую вертел в руках – кедр и перо феникса. У Сейширо была вишня и струна сердца дракона. Тачибана подумал, что более подходящую палочку для него нельзя было найти.  
Сейширо в это время осматривался. Дом был слишком пыльным и запущеным, словно здесь давно никто не жил. Его внимание привлек шкаф с книгами.  
\- Здесь много книг по волшебству, - заметил он, осторожно пробегая пальцами по переплетам. – Нам предстоит многому научиться, - он повернулся к Тачибане, еле заметно улыбаясь. – Давай очистим здесь все, и сделаем это место домом нашей мечты?  
Тачибана робко улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- И заведем дракона?  
Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что драконов дома держать все-таки нельзя. Но лес здесь имеется, да и сад неплохой. До школы еще почти месяц – в письме написано, что семестр начинается первого сентября. Давай устроим себе _настоящие_ каникулы?  
\- Настоящие?  
\- Без дурацких воспитателей и других, которые нас обижали раньше. Теперь мы свободны, и можем делать все, что захотим. Никто нам больше не будет мешать.  
Тачибана наконец решился пройти в комнату, тоже разглядывая помещение. Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки, и перестать волноваться.  
\- Но сначала, - сказал он серьезно. – Здесь и правда стоит все очистить.  
Сейширо кивнул, усмехаясь.  
\- Тогда за работу.


	5. Школа волшебства и колдовства

* * *

_1976 год_

* * *

Хогвартс-экспресс был набит битком. Сейширо и Тачибана еле нашли купе, где было всего двое человек – два светловолосых брата-близнеца.  
\- Извините, здесь свободно? – вежливо осведомился Тачибана, заглядывая в купе. – А то все другие места заняты.  
\- Конечно! – один из близнецов, чьи волосы были длиннее и собраны в растрепанный хвостик, широко улыбнулся. – Забирайтесь!  
\- Спасибо.  
Тачибана и Сейширо общими усилиями устроили чемоданы на полках, и сели рядом, глядя в окно. Второй брат-близнец бросил на них хмурый взгляд и закрылся какой-то книгой. Длинноволосый наоборот уставился на них с открытым любопытством.  
\- Вы едете в первый раз, да? Я тоже первогодка. И этот «хмурый мудрец» тоже, - он проигнорировал презрительный взгляд, которым наградил его близнец. – Меня зовут Юи, а этот недотрога – Фай. А вы кто?  
\- Сейширо.  
\- Тачибана.  
Юи изучающе оглядел их.  
\- Вы магглы, да?  
\- Учитывая то, что мы не очень знакомы с этим словом, скорее всего, - пожал плечами Сейширо.  
Тачибана приподнял бровь.  
\- Так значит вот как ты слушал мое чтение? Это было в той книге, которую мы читали как-то раз вечером. Ты уверял меня, что тебе интересно.  
Сейширо принял невинный вид.  
\- Мне и было интересно... где-то первые минуты три.  
Тачибана цокнул языком.  
\- Вот и старайся на благо человечества после этого, - шепнул он Юи.  
Тот рассмеялся.  
\- Сам видишь, у меня тоже нечто подобное, - он кивнул на Фая, чей лоб, который был виден над книгой, принял малиновый оттенок. – Давайте будем дружить? – предложил Юи. – Все равно, на какой факультет мы попадем, но будет веселее, если мы будем делать задания вместе, и проводить свободное время вместе. Что скажете?  
Тачибана и Сейширо переглянулись.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказал Тачибана, улыбаясь.  
Сейширо просто кивнул.  
  


* * *

Сейширо и Тачибана читали про Хогвартс перед тем, как отправиться туда – они знали о разных факультетах и сортировке. Также они знали, что шансы того, что они окажутся на одном факультете – ничтожны. Они отдавали себе отчет в том, что очень отличаются друг от друга характерами. Поэтому то, что Сейширо попал в Слитерин, а Тачибана в Гриффиндор, не удивило их. Они лишь кивнули друг другу с разных столов – _«посмотрим, что и как будет, и сориентируемся на месте»_ \- означало это. Юи тоже попал в Слитерин, чему был очень рад, а его надменно-молчаливый брат стал Рэйвенкло.  
Когда ужин закончился, на выходе из зала мальчиков задержал молодой человек с длинными черными волосами. Он улыбнулся Сейширо и Тачибане, и подозвал их к себе.  
\- Добрый вечер. Смею надеяться, Сайга упоминал вам обо мне. Я – Ашура, ваш официальный опекун. А по совместительству преподаватель Зелий и заведующий кафедрой Слитерина, - он взглянул на Сейширо.  
Тачибана и Сейширо кивнули, не решаясь ничего сказать в ответ. Сейширо насторожился, что не укрылось от внимания Ашуры.  
\- Я не буду вам мешать и вмешиваться в ваши дела, - заверил их он, в большей степени обращаясь при этом к Сейширо. – В конце концов, это всего лишь формальность на бумаге. Но я хотел бы что-нибудь сделать для вас, как опекун, поэтому вот, - он вынул откуда-то из мантии две одинаковые тетради и протянул Сейширо и Тачибане.  
Сейширо вопросительно посмотрел на него, в то время как Тачибана изучал тетрадь, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Это обычные маггловские дневники. Но они связаны заклинанием, - пояснил Ашура. – Я знаю, что вы выросли вместе и привыкли быть рядом, поэтому, чтобы вам не было тяжело в разных гостиных, я дал вам эти тетради. То, что один напишет в своей, сразу же отразится в другой. Таким образом вы сможете переговариваться даже находясь далеко друг от друга, - он улыбнулся. – Некоторые занятия будут проходить совместно у Гриффиндора и Слитерина, поэтому вы будете часто видеться.  
\- С-спасибо, - сказал наконец Тачибана.  
Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько он на самом деле волновался, что будет далеко от Сейширо, пока Ашура не сказал это. Теперь же, прижимая дневник к себе, он ощутил явное облегчение. Он не будет один. Даже на новом месте, он не будет один. Тем временем Сейширо задал интересующий его вопрос.  
\- А что насчет распорядка в Большом зале?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Всегда ли мы должны сидеть строго за столом наших факультетов? – уточнил Сейширо.  
Ашура покачал головой, к радости мальчиков.  
\- Только на официальных церемониях, как сегодня. В остальное время вы можете садиться, где хотите и с кем хотите.  
Он с удивлением смотрел на то, как мальчики оба, казалось, выдохнули с облегчением.  
 _«Они и правда настолько привыкли друг к другу, что подобное тяжело для них»,_ \- подумал он.  
\- Ну что ж, теперь когда мы покончили со всеми формальностями, позвольте я провожу вас до ваших гостиных.  
Тачибана и Сейширо кивнули.  
\- Спасибо, профессор Ашура, - сказали они в унисон.  
Он понял, что они имели в виду гораздо большее, чем просто благодарность за его предложение проводить их.  
  


* * *

Сейширо с удивлением смотрел в окно гостиной на колышащиеся водоросли и стайки серебристых рыб, то и дело проплывающих у окна. Ему показалось, что в далеке он разглядел что-то похожее на гигантского спрута, но он отмел эту мысль. Быть не может.  
 _«Вообще-то того, чтобы окна гостиной выходили в озеро, уже быть не может как такового, а значит все может быть»,_ \- Сейширо пожал плечами и согласился с этой запутанной, но странно-логичной мыслью.  
Юи подскочил сзади, наваливаясь ему на плечи.  
\- Надо же, а я думал, что это были всего лишь слухи.  
\- Какие слухи? – спросил Сейширо, освобождаясь от хватки Флоурайта.  
Ему не нравилось, когда его трогали совершенно незнакомые люди.  
 _«Жалко, он не здесь»,_ \- промелькнула мысль в его голове.  
Сейширо вздохнул.  
\- Слухи, что гостиная Слитерина расположена под озером! – Юи засмеялся и вихрем закружился по комнате. – Это же так круто!  
Сакуразука прищурился.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что ты хочешь пробуравить дырку в окне только для того, чтобы посмотреть, потечет ли вода внутрь?  
Юи ойкнул и покраснел, стыдливо опустив голову, таким образом пытаясь скрыть блеск в глазах.  
\- А как ты заметил?  
Сейширо закрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь не захохотать в голос. Он отвернулся от окна и пошел в спальню первогодок, распаковывать чемодан.  
  


* * *

Тачибана подождал пока все устроятся и утихнут на своих кроватях, и достал заветную тетрадь.  
 _«Ты здесь?»_ \- неуверенно написал он, ощущая себя глупо.  
 _«Какие шансы вообще, что это работает? Этот Ашура... с какой ему стати помогать нам?»_ \- Тачибана закусил губу, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
Все было таким непривычным. Он вдруг подумал, что ему страшно без Сейширо рядом. Тот всегда был настолько уверен в себе и во всем, и эта уверенность передавалась Тачибане. А теперь, когда... он осекся, увидев появившийся ответ в тетради.  
 _«Ого, эта штука и правда работает?»_  
Тачибана не смог сдержать улыбку.  
 _«Я тоже удивился»._  
 _«Писать пером – отстой»._  
Тачибана закрыл рот ладошкой, сдерживая хихиканье.  
 _«А я тебе напоминал взять ручку. Ты меня, как обычно, очень внимательно слушал»._  
 _«У нас гостиная под озером. По-моему я видел русалок в далеке. И тут зеленый свет. Впрочем, сойдет»._  
 _«А что, подходит твоей злодейской ауре»._  
 _«У меня злодейская аура?»_  
Тачибана снова хихикнул.  
 _«Есть немного»,_ \- Тачибана бросил взгляд в окно, и продолжил писать. – _«У нас видно хижину Сайги у кромки леса, и сам лес. Сегодня ясная ночь, и видны звезды. Гостиная здесь уютная, но шумная»._  
 _«Завтра когда встретимся за завтраком, скажешь мне пароль. Я скажу свой»._  
 _«Это же запрещено»._  
Он почти физически ощутил, как Сейширо фыркнул.  
 _«Да ты мгновенно 'огриффиндорился', если внезапно начал соблюдать правила»._  
 _«А я смотрю, ты уже начал зарабатывать репутацию настоящего слитеринца»._  
 _«Я-то ладно, видел бы ты, что вытворяет Юи. Впрочем, завтра приходи за наш стол за завтраком – он сам поведает тебе о своих подвигах. Спать сегодня вряд ли кому-нибудь удастся»._  
Тачибана оглянулся. В его спальне все уже спали, задернув пологи на кроватях.  
 _«Мне одиноко без тебя»,_ \- написал он искренне.  
Ответ пришел не сразу.  
 _«Этот замок очень большой. Я уверен, что здесь полно заброшенных комнат и помещений, о которых остальные не знают, или забыли. Я найду какую-нибудь такую комнату, чтобы она была только нашей. Там мы сможем играть вместе и заниматься домашней работой, и вообще. Я знаю, такую комнату здесь можно найти. Это хорошее место. Ты не будешь один»._  
Тачибана робко улыбнулся.  
 _«Обещаешь?»_  
 _«Да»._  
Тачибана прижал тетрадь к груди. После слов Сейширо ему сразу сделалось спокойно.  
 _«Тогда увидимся завтра за завтраком»._  
 _«Спокойной ночи, Тачибана»._  
 _«Спокойной ночи, Сей»._


	6. Квиддич

* * *

_1978 год_

* * *

Сейширо плюхнулся на диванчик рядом с Тачибаной в библиотеке, и широко зевнул.  
\- Бессонная ночь? – приподняв бровь, спросил его друг, отрываясь от книги по Трансфигурации.  
Сейширо промычал что-то неразборчивое, из чего Тачибана уловил только «Флоурайт» и «слизняки». Он поежился, подумав, что не хочет знать остатак.  
\- Нелегко жить в одной комнате с горе-гением, да?  
Слитеринец сощурился.  
\- Чего это ты такой довольный?  
Тачибана загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Меня приняли в комманду по Квиддичу! – торжественно объявил он.  
\- Ого, - Сейширо мгновенно оживился, и наградил Тачибану одной из своих редких искренних улыбок. – Поздравляю!  
\- Спасибо, - Тачибана улыбнулся в ответ. – Я Защитник. У меня вроде неплохо получается, - он задумчиво посмотрел на Сейширо. – Почему все-таки ты так не любишь летать?  
Слитеринец сложил руки на столе и устроился так, словно надумал спать прямо на месте.  
\- Мне метлы не кажутся надежными, - объяснил он. – Понимаешь, я им не верю. Не люблю зависеть от чего-то, тем более в воздухе. Как-то... ненадежно, - он бросил серьезный взгляд на Тачибану. – Поэтому мы тебе достанем лучшую метлу, раз уж ты в команде.  
\- Сейширо, я... – попытался протестовать Тачибана, но слитеринец упрямо замотал головой.  
\- Никаких отговорок. Ты получишь лучшую метлу, какая есть. Пойду попрошу бланк заказа у Короля, что ли, - Сейширо зевнул, встал, и поплелся из библиотеки.  
Тачибана улыбнулся и слегка покраснел, глядя ему вслед.  
  


* * *

_1979 год_

* * *

Был дождь, и играть было сложно. Гриффиндор выиграл, но Тачибана соскользнул с метлы в конце матча, и сломал руку, упав. Он знал, что в этом нет ничего особенного, и что завтра он будет как новенький, но провести ночь в лазарете ему не хотелось.  
Его товарищи по команде ушли, хлопнув его по спине и поздравив с хорошей игрой. Тачибана подождал некоторое время, думая, что Сейширо появится сам, но потом, нахмурившись, достал тетрадь из сумки.  
 _«Где ты?»_ \- писать левой рукой было неудобно, и Тачибана раздраженно цокнул языком.  
Его раздражение возросло, потому что ответ не появлялся. Был уже глубокий вечер, и часы для посетителей давно прошли.  
 _«Ну, в конце концов ему же Квиддич никогда не был интересен»,_ \- постарался утешить себя Тачибана. – _«Он никогда не был на моих тренировках, так что зачем ему приходить на матчи. Может он вообще занят чем-то поважнее»._  
Его мысли были прерваны открывшейся дверью в лазарет. Тачибана встрепенулся и удивленно уставился на то, как дверь сама по себе закрылась. Хлюпающие шаги, последовавшие за закрытием двери, остановились у его кровати. В следующее мгновение Сейширо материализовался перед Тачибаной.  
Слитеринец был полностью мокрый, капли дождя стекали по его прилипшим к лицу волосам, а под ногами уже образовалась лужица. Тачибана смотрел на своего друга в полном изумлении.  
\- Извини, что задержался, - обыденным тоном сказал Сейширо. – Ходил в Хогсмид тебе за гостинцами.  
Он достал откуда-то из-под мантии большой пакет, и аккуратно расставил сладости и бутылочки с элем на тумбочке Тачибаны.  
\- Пришлось быть в иллюзии, а то Какей бы не впустил меня сюда, знаешь его, - продолжил Сейширо.  
Тачибана молча потянулся за своей палочкой и взмахнул ей, бормоча нужное заклинание.  
\- О, благодарю, - уже высушенный Сейширо присел на краешек кровати. – Как твоя рука?  
\- Ты разве был на матче?  
\- Конечно, - Сейширо удивленно посмотрел на него. – Ты отлично играл. Хотя ты мог применить тот ход, который тренировал на прошлой неделе, - вдруг заметил он. – Или под дождем было сложнее?  
Тачибана неверяще смотрел на него.  
\- Ты же никогда не был на моих тренировках. Откуда ты знаешь?  
Слитеринец фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я смогу просто так там сидеть? Ваши бы сразу заорали, что я пришел шпионить «во имя Слитерина». Я приходил на каждую тренировку, просто был скрыт заклинанием. Правда у меня хорошо получается? – неожиданно самодовольно спросил он. – Даже ты не заметил.  
Тачибана долго смотрел на Сейширо. Потом он не выдержал, махнул рукой и рассмеялся.  
\- Ты – совершенно невыносимый тип.  
Сейширо выглядел очень довольным.  
  


* * *

_1980 год_

* * *

Юи осторожно приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не греметь своей бездонной сумкой, и прошмыгнул в заброшенную гостиную комнату в восточной башне.  
Эту комнату Сейширо откопал еще на первом курсе. Здесь было все, что нужно для счастья – диван, старый рояль, лунные глобусы и карты, куча непонятного назначения предметов, а также многие старинные книги. Но главным плюсом этого места было то, что о нем, похоже, никто не знал. Учителя то ли не использовали, то ли забыли про это помещение, а ученики просто не могли найти подобное при всем своем желании – найдя эту комнату, Сейширо постарался на славу, окружив ее заклинаниями, чтобы никто больше сюда не ходил.  
С первого курса это было их с Тачибаной тайное место, где они проводили часы, делая домашние задания или болтая. Позже к ним присоединился Юи. Обычно несерьезный болтун, Юи никому никогда не сказал и слова про эту комнату, даже собственному брату.  
Эта комната была тайной – их тайной - и они верно хранили ее годами, оберегая от чужих глаз и ушей.  
Юи закрыл за собой дверь, привычно запечатав ее заклинанием, и огляделся. Тачибана и Сейширо уже были тут, что-то возбужденно обсуждая в свете огня, идущего от камина. Они подняли головы при виде Юи, и кивнули ему.  
\- Ну что, как там твой брат и Курогане? – спросил Тачибана.  
Юи махнул рукой.  
\- Нормально все, как я и говорил. Курогане ничего не сделалось, и Фай оттаял. Так что все целы и невридимы, и можем опять нарушать правила сколько хотим!  
Троица ухмыльнулись, обменявшись озорными взглядами.  
\- Надо бы начать готовиться к экзаменам, - Сейширо лениво потянулся. – А то на следующий год выбирать те предметы, которые важны для будущих профессий... кем вы хотите стать, уже придумали?  
Юи хихикнул, доставая свой котел из сумки, и устраивая его на переносной огонь нагреваться.  
\- По-моему насчет меня легко догадаться. Ашура говорит, что я буду его достойной заменой, если к тому времени не разнесу Хогвартс.  
Мальчики понимающе ухмыльнулись.  
\- Но он же еще сам молод, и может преподавать сколько хочет, - Тачибана приподнял брови.  
\- Он сказал мне, - доверительно шепнул им Юи, наклонившись ближе. – Что хочет пойти в Авроры. Поэтому он ждал того, кто мог бы унаследовать его на Зельях и Алхимии. И угадайте, кто это будет! – Флоурайт снова хихикнул, гордо приосанившись.  
\- Тогда лучше следи за котлом, - Тачибана кивнул на подозрительно свистящий котелок Юи. – А то и правда Хогвартса больше не будет.  
\- Даже представить не хочу, что ты сделаешь с кафедрой, - хмыкнул Сейширо, глядя на светловолосого слитеринца с иронией. – Учитывая то, что ты уже сделал с нашей спальней, и не один раз.  
\- О, я прославлю Слитерин на весь мир!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - на этот раз это был Тачибана. – Хмм, а я не думал особо, чем буду заниматься. Возможно буду тоже что-нибудь преподавать.  
\- У тебя замечательно выходит Трансфигурация, - заметил Юи. – Я слышал Ичихару, она как-то раз хвалила тебя при Короле. А чего хочешь ты? – он неожиданно повернулся к Сейширо.  
Сакуразука загадочно улыбнулся.


	7. Время прощаться

* * *

_1982 год_

* * *

Тачибана вошел в непривычно тихий дом, ощущая себя крайне неуверенно теперь, когда он знал, что Сейширо нет рядом. Он остановился в прихожей, оглядываясь вокруг, словно видел помещение впервые, хотя он уже жил здесь столько лет. Гриффиндорец рассеянно провел рукой по волосам. Он прошел в их спальню, но вид убранной кровати Сейширо и пустых полок в шкафу только еще больше расстроили юношу.  
Он давно знал, что Сейширо собирался пойти путешествовать после школы, но только теперь, когда он сам проводил его на вокзал, Тачибана осознал то, что это было настоящим – что Сейширо действительно уехал. Бросив взгляд на пустую кровать его друга, Тачибана решил, что сегодня он будет спать на диване в гостиной. А может и не только сегодня.  
  


* * *

\- Ты хоть пиши иногда, что ли, - буркнул гриффиндорец, почему-то хмурясь на поезд, рядом с которым они стояли. – И вообще зачем ты едешь таким способом? Слабо телепортироваться?  
Сейширо тихо засмеялся.  
\- Такой колкий, когда недовольный, Тачибана. Как мило, - он неожиданно дотронулся до щеки юноши, словно успокаивая. – Не волнуйся. Я буду много писать, и слать тебе всякие экзотичные гостинцы. К тому же у нас все еще есть наши тетради.  
Тачибана вздохнул.  
Вокруг них суетились люди с чемоданами и семьи с колясками, которые садились в поезд. Шум, гам и суета вокзала слегка дезориентировали Тачибану – он ощущал себя каким-то маленьким и потерянным в этой безликой толпе. Осознание того, что скоро он останется один только усугубляло положение.  
\- А на поезде я еду потому, что мне интересно посмотреть пейзажи, - Сейширо иронично изогнул бровь. – Иногда хочется войти в роль маггла, - он рассмеялся, потом резко снова становясь серьезным. – Мне пора идти, - сказал слитеринец, оборачиваясь на поезд. – Скоро отправление.  
Тачибана отрывисто кивнул. Ему было грустно, но не хотелось этого показывать при Сейширо.  
\- Будь осторожен, хорошо? И пиши мне, - сказал он, продолжая хмуриться.  
\- Да, мама.  
Гриффиндорец закатил глаза.  
\- Ты...  
\- ...совершенно невыносимый тип, знаю, - слитеринец широко ухмыльнулся.  
Тачибана хихикнул против воли. Сейширо положил руку на плечо Тачибаны.  
\- Ты тоже береги себя, ладно?  
Юноша еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Не беспокойся, я же буду в Хогвартсе. Сам знаешь, что теперь, когда Ичихара стала директором, вакансия преподавателя Трансфигурации – моя. Новый семестр начинается через пару недель, так что я как раз подготовлюсь, и с осени уже снова буду в школе.  
\- Я сказал Флоурайту присматривать за тобой там.  
Тачибана хмыкнул.  
\- Он занят с Королем, готовится к «церемонии наследования». Король похоже и правда уходит в Авроры, оставляя Слитерин на Юи.  
Сейширо улыбнулся.  
\- Главное, что ты не будешь один. Флоурайт хороший, он не даст тебе скучать, - слитеринец подмигнул Тачибане. – Я напишу тебе из Болгарии, ладно?  
\- Ты едешь в Болгарию?  
\- Для начала, - кивнул Сейширо.  
\- Хорошо, тогда напиши мне, когда прибудешь.  
Слитеринец снова кивнул, махнул рукой другу, и вошел в поезд.  
Тачибана остался стоять на перроне, глядя ему вслед. Он продолжал стоять на месте еще долгое время после того как поезд ушел, бездумно глядя на пути.  
\- Береги себя, - вздохнул юноша через некоторое время, и, развернувшись, медленно пошел домой. – Чертов слитеринец.  
  


* * *

Тачибану разбудил стук в дверь. Юноша сел на диване с недовольным стоном, пытаясь проснуться и прийти в себя. Он переселился на диван неделю назад, и возвращаться в пустую спальню ему все еще не хотелось.  
 _«Кого могло принести в такую рань?»_  
Письмо Сейширо, лежащее на столике у дивана, зашелестело от порыва воздуха, когда Тачибана набросил на себя домашний халат и поплелся к двери, зевая.  
\- Юи? – удивленно замограл он, увидев своего утреннего гостя на пороге дома.  
Флоурайт, выглядя как всегда жизнерадостно и довольно, широко улыбнулся Тачибане.  
\- Знаю, что я рано! Не вели казнить! – он бесцеремонно протиснулся в дом и, мгновенно оценив обстановку, устроился в кресле у стены, как будто всегда сидел там.  
Тачибана сонно подумал, что он напоминает ему кошку. Юноша закрыл входную дверь, и вдруг замер. Он озадаченно посмотрел на Юи, опять открыл дверь, уставился на улицу, потом снова перевел взгляд на слитеринца.  
\- Я продолжаю спать, или у моей калитки сейчас стоит нечто, подозрительно напоминающее летающую карету?  
Тачибана знал, что Юи всегда любил дешевые эффекты, но это... К его удивлению, слитеринец неловко пожал плечами, выглядя виновато.  
\- Это семейная реликвия, можно сказать, - вздохнул он. – Я никогда не упоминал, знаю, но род Флоурайтов довольно-таки древний и чистокровный, - Юи скорчил гримасу. – Сам понимаешь, что это значит.  
Тачибана моргнул.  
\- О.  
\- Извини, что я разбудил тебя, - слитеринец продолжал выглядеть виновато.  
\- Да ничего, - юноша отмахнулся. – Все равно нужно было вставать. Подождешь немного, я умоюсь и приведу себя в порядок?  
\- Разумеется, - Юи кивнул и расположился в кресле еще комфортнее.  
Тачибана вернулся через некоторое время, уже одетым и умытым. К его удивлению, на столике откуда-то взялись чашки с кофе и печенье. Юи смущенно улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тачибаны.  
\- Не волнуйся, я ничего не добавлял в кофе! – поспешно заверил он его.  
Тачибана рассмеялся против воли.  
\- Да уж, пить рядом с тобой что-либо и правда опасная затея.  
Юи засмеялся в ответ.  
\- Как он? – внезапно спросил слитеринец, кивая на письмо на столе.  
Тачибана еле заметно вздрогнул. Сейширо, как и обещал, написал ему сразу как только смог, послав письмо с обычной совой. Тачибана был рад узнать, что у него все хорошо, хотя и очень скучал. Однако, в ответном письме он решил не упоминать о своих чувствах.  
\- Пишет, что нормально, - гриффиндорец вздохнул. – Надеюсь, что так оно и есть.  
\- Он единственный из всех, кого я знаю, кто просто так мог сорваться и поехать преследовать мечту, которой даже нет подтверждения, что она существует, - светловолосый юноша покачал головой с восхищением.  
\- Балбес он, - Тачибана поморщился. – Начитался о Серебрянном драконе и купился. Нам же подчеркивали то, что это всего лишь миф.  
\- Ты скучаешь?  
Тачибана усмехнулся.  
\- Ты слишком проницателен, знаешь?  
Юи пожал плечами.  
\- Я слитеринец, - он ухмыльнулся, но потом вдруг снова стал серьезным. – Знаешь, - доверительно шепнул он. – Если бы речь шла о ком-либо другом, я бы посмеялся и наплевал на это дело. Но почему-то в его случае, мне хочется верить, что он найдет этого грешного дракона.  
Тачибана улыбнулся уголками рта.  
\- Знаешь... мне тоже.  
Письмо Сейширо снова слегка тихо зашелестело, словно соглашаясь с обоими юношами.  
  


* * *

\- Вообще-то я приехал поговорить о деле, - Юи поставил пустую чашку на стол, и потянулся за своей сумкой.  
\- Это о каком? – Тачибана осторожно отпил кофе из своей чашки, пытаясь разобрать вкус.  
На этот раз это и правда был обычный кофе, и гриффиндорец позволил себе расслабиться, откинувшись на спинку дивана и наслаждаясь бодрящим ароматом напитка. Юи вынул папку из сумки, и аккуратно положил на краешек стола.  
\- Подрабатываю курьером, - хихикнул он. – Ичихара приказала доставить тебе эти бумаги, чтобы ты подготовился к началу занятий.  
\- Ох, точно, - Тачибана удивленно заморгал. – Я как-то совсем об этом забыл.  
Юи внимательно посмотрел на гриффиндорца сквозь светлую челку.  
\- Поедем в Хогвартс вместе? – предложил он, наклонив голову на сторону.  
\- На твоей карете, что ли? – Тачибана приподнял бровь.  
\- А что, зато эффектно прибудем! – слитеринец засмеялся.  
Глядя на него, Тачибана почувствовал, как его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку. Он пожал плечами.  
\- Если меня укачает в этой колымаге, прибираться тебе.  
Юи расхохотался.  
\- Ты забываешь, с кем имеешь дело, - он хитро посмотрел на своего коллегу. – Думаешь у меня не найдется зелья против укачивания?  
Тачибана наградил его скептическим взглядом.  
\- После стольких лет я боюсь близко подходить ко всем твоим зельям.  
\- Кстати, о зельях, - Юи снова начал рыться в сумке. – Вот, - он достал еще одну папку и передал Тачибане. – Поскольку вы теперь совершеннолетние, Ашура просил вам передать – это все ваши документы на дом и прочее, которые он раньше держал у себя как опекун.  
Гриффиндорец задумчиво принял бумаги из рук Юи. Он как-то совсем забыл о формальностях – Король сдержал свое обещание, и никогда не лез в их с Сейширо дела, поэтому Тачибана, будучи в Гриффиндоре, как-то и забыл о его существовании.  
\- Спасибо.  
Юи беспечно отмахнул рукой.  
\- Без проблем, - он вскочил на ноги и потянулся. – Ладно, мне пора. Надо проводить Фая – он едет в Америку совершенствоваться в их магических школах. Ну что, я заеду за тобой первого сентября утром?  
Тачибана кивнул, тоже поднимаясь.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- После всех лет мучений, теперь мы будем теми, кто может раздавать наказания и забирать очки у факультетов, - Юи ухмыльнулся. – Прямо не могу поверить.  
\- Я смотрю, тебя власть уже развратила.  
Слитеринец расхохотался и вышел из дома, махнув рукой на прощанье.  
Тачибана улыбнулся ему вслед. Он подумал, что теперь, когда он знает, что точно не будет один в школе, он действительно испытал облегчение. Он потянулся, зевнул, и взял папку со стола. Нужно было начать готовиться к новому учебному году.


	8. Письма и Сортировка

* * *

_1984 год_

* * *

Тачибана лениво потянулся, и снова склонился над столом, продолжая писать, аккуратно выводя строчки гусиным пером.  
 _«...пока по старому. Только Сайга и Какей ушли, и теперь доктор у нас Токико Магами, а хранитель ключей – не поверишь! – Сакура. Уж этот учеников не пустит шляться по ночам. Его уже прозвали Белый Тигр»._  
Огонь трепетал в камине, и Тачибана плотнее закутался в плед, который он снял с маленького дивана.  
Ему нравился его кабинет в гриффиндорской башне. Небольшой, но уютный, немного похожий на его комнату префекта, только просторнее. Старые каменные стены со знаменьями Гриффиндора давали ему ощущение надежности и защиты. Ему здесь нравилось.  
 _«...недавно сделали главой факультета. Конечно, теперь у меня больше обязанностей, но мне даже нравится. Юи говорит, что его брат вернется через год, чтобы преподавать Древние руны, потому что Фуджитака как раз уходит. Хотя я думаю, и Юи подтверждает, что Фай просто знает, что Куро преподает Уход за магическими существами, и поэтому тоже рвется сюда»._  
Тачибана остановился, бросая взгляд в окно. На улице была метель и почти ничего не было видно из-за падающего снега. Наверное очередной матч по Квиддичу отменят, если к субботе не распогодится.  
 _«А еще Юи постоянно жалуется на нового ученика. Говорит, что этот Фума 'чистый слитеринец'. Не знаю насчет Зелий, конечно, но у меня он себя вроде хорошо ведет, да и способности есть, и немалые. В остальном все как обычно, у меня все хорошо...»_  
Юноша продолжил писать, в то время как за окном завывал ветер и снег продолжал залеплять стекло мокрыми хлопьями, так, что скоро снаружи вообще ничего не было видно.  
  


* * *

_1985 год_

* * *

\- Кимихиро, Ватануки!  
\- _Гриффиндор!_  
\- Кудо, Казахая!  
\- _Гриффиндор!_  
Тачибана сидел за учительским столом в Большом зале, и наблюдал за очередной церемонией Сортировки. Рядом с ним Юи то и дело сыпал предположениями и комментариями насчет того, какими будут новые ученики. Фай, сидящий с другой стороны от Юи, сохранял серьезный и торжественный вид.  
Большинство остальных преподавателей тоже внимательно следило (или делали вид, что внимательно следят) за Сортировкой.  
Юто, преподаватель Заклинаний, был увлечен разговором с Сацки, которая преподавала Нумерологию, на другом конце стола – этих двоих Сортировка явно не заботила. Преподаватель Астрономии, Сората, не сводил влюбленного взгляда с профессора маггловедения, ведущей Сортировку.  
\- Кузуки, Какьо!  
Хрупкого вида мальчик с длинными светлыми волосами вышел из толпы новичков и сел на стул. Араши опустила Шляпу ему на голову.  
\- _Рэйвенкло!_ – Шляпа выкрикнула почти сразу.  
Какьо встал, и спокойно пошел к столу Рэйвенкло, уже приветствующему нового ученика аплодисментами.  
\- Ли, Шаоран!  
\- _Гриффиндор!_  
\- Ли, Шаорон!  
\- _Слитерин!_  
\- О, у нас в этом году близнецы? – Юи хихикнул, ерзая на стуле. – И как обычно, диаметральные противоположности, судя по их факультетам.  
\- Смотри, еще одна пара, - Тачибана кивнул на темноволосых и зеленоглазых мальчика и девочку, которые стояли рядом среди новичков.  
Мальчику явно было не по себе среди такого скопления людей – он то и дело краснел, и словно пытался сжаться, чтобы стать незаметнее. Его близнец в то же время совершенно открыто хихикала и, судя по всему, бойко комментировала происходящее.  
\- Моно, Котори!  
\- О Господи, неужели это сестра Фумы, - Юи застонал. – Если еще один из семьи Моно свалится на мой бедный факультет...  
\- _Хаффлпафф!_  
Юи выдохнул с видимым облегчением. Тачибана подавил в себе желание расхохотаться.  
\- Что, настолько плохо?  
Декан Слитерина затряс головой.  
\- Ты себе не представляешь.  
\- Зато ты можешь представить, какого было Королю с тобой в свое время, - ехидно заметил Тачибана, заработав пинок под столом от Юи.  
\- Я не взрывал спальню _намеренно_! – возмутился слитеринец.  
Тем временем, сортировка продолжалась. Толпа новичков постепенно редела, а столы пополнялись новоприбывшими.  
\- Сумераги, Хокуто!  
\- О гляди-ка, похоже это как раз одна из близнецов, - оживился Юи, начавший было скучать.  
Девочка смело и решительно вышла из группы оставшихся новичков, и села на табуретку, беззаботно болтая ногами.  
\- _Рэйвенкло!_  
Она соскочила с табуретки и с ослепительной улыбкой устроилась за столом Рэйвенкло, рядом с длинноволосым первогодкой, который явно был рад подобному раскладу.  
\- Сумераги, Субару!  
Брат Хокуто очень робко выступил из группы. Тачибана подумал, что то, что он не упал на ровном месте по пути к табуретке, было чудом.  
\- _Гриффиндор!_  
Юи усмехнулся.  
\- Интересный экземпляр тебе, похоже, достался.  
Декан Гриффиндора изогнул бровь.  
\- Это почему еще?  
Юноша подумал, что скорее расчитывал, что Сумераги попадет в Хаффлпафф, судя по его виду. На первый взгляд и не скажешь, что он обладает качествами гриффиндорца. Тачибана слегка иронично приподнял брови, с интересом разглядывая зеленоглазого близнеца.  
\- Ты что, никогда не слышал о семье Сумераги? – спросил его тем временем Юи.  
\- А должен был? – удивленно спосил Тачибана.  
Юи вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Какие же вы с Сейширо все-таки необразованные магглы – не слышать о столь древней и чистокровной семье сильнейших магов, - он неодобрительно покачал головой. – Ладно, потом расскажу.  
\- Широ, Камуи! – Араши назвала имя последнего из новичков.  
Низкий мальчик с темными волосами и фиолетовыми глазами, недовольно хмурясь, прошел к табуретке.  
\- _Гриффиндор!_ – мгновенно выкрикнула Шляпа.  
Юи задумчиво прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как Камуи устраивается за столом Гриффиндора рядом с Субару, продолжая недовольно хмурится, и чуть ли не злобно бросать взгляды по сторонам.  
\- По-моему с этим у тебя будут проблемы, - заметил он тихо.  
\- По-моему у нас обоих, - шепнул Тачибана в ответ.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Взгляни на Моно.  
Юи перевел взгляд за стол слитеринцев, и сдержал желание присвистнуть. Фума Моно смотрел на Камуи с таким выражением, с каким обычно кошка смотрит на пойманную мышь, предвкушая вкусный обед. Преподаватель Зелий скорбно вздохнул.  
\- Этот год, похоже, обещает быть крайне... интересным.  
\- У меня такое же чувство, - Тачибана посмотрел на друга, кисло улыбнувшись ему в ответ.  
  


* * *

_1986 год_

* * *

Письма и посылки Сейширо приходили довольно-таки часто, и почти каждый раз их приносили разные птицы. В большинстве случаев это были совы, но одно время Тачибана получал письма через цветастых тропических птиц. Он всегда разглядывал их оперение с восхищением и каким-то невольным благоговением – настолько величественно они смотрелись.  
Несколько раз письма приносил хищного вида орел – он всегда оставался на несколько дней, пока Тачибана не написал бы ответ. Орел обычно прилетал два раза в год – когда Тачибана был дома летом, и когда он находился в Хогвартсе на зимних каникулах.  
 _«Познакомься с Нандаро»,_ \- написал Сейширо ему впервые когда письмо пришло с орлом.  
Тачибана так понял, что это был питомец Сейширо. Если он был в Хогвартсе зимой, он обычно таскал еду для Нандаро с кухни. Если же дело было летом, и он был дома, то просто оставлял окно открытым, чтобы орел сам мог охотиться ночью в лесу.  
Иногда ему казалось, что Нандаро понимает, что он говорит или делает, и Тачибана ловил себя на том, что разговаривает с ним, мягко взъерошивая его перья. Почему-то это давало ему ощущение того, что он становится ближе к Сейширо.  
  


* * *

_1987 год_

* * *

За окном листва шелестела на легком ветерке, а вода озера искрилась в лучах летнего солнца. В аудитории стояла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрипом перьев по пергаменту – шел экзамен. Тачибана сидел за кафедрой, время от времени поглядывая на учеников, читая украдкой очередное письмо Сейширо, и стараясь не улыбаться слишком заметно.  
Он не следил за учениками пристально – в конце концов, он лично заколдовал аудиторию против списывания, поэтому вряд ли кто-либо решился бы нарушить правила...  
Внезапно раздавшийся свист заставил его подскочить.  
...кроме Моно, разумеется. Тачибана вздохнул и закатил глаза, мысленно приготовившись к неприятному разговору. Остальные ученики тоже встрепенулись, и подняли головы от пергаментов, оглядываясь между собой. Тачибана прекратил свист легким взмахом палочки.  
\- Тишина, - скомандовал он. – Продолжайте писать. Моно, ты можешь сдать свой тест. Увидимся после экзамена в кабинете.  
\- Но... – попробовал было возразить мальчик.  
\- Еще одно слово, и шанс на пересдачу будет потерян, - холодно сказал Тачибана.  
Фума раздосадовано цокнул языком, и молча вышел из аудитории, хлопнув дверью. Тачибана мысленно попрощался с хорошим настроением после экзамена, и скривился. Он уже знал, о ком и о чем будет писать и жаловаться Сейширо этим вечером.


End file.
